ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shadow (Legacy Continuity)
Alien Shadow is an alien who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History The Alien Shadow race has been known throughout the universe for being brutal warriors. After Ultraseven defeated the first of their kind to visit Earth, it was only a matter of time until the Shadows came back to Earth. And this they did, returning in 2017 with an invasion fleet ready to wipe out Earth once and for all. No longer interested in covert invasion, the Alien Shadows were hellbent on conquering the planet through any means necessary, even if it meant the annihilation of Earth's population. With the AKDF's space forces being still limited, their attempts at combating the Shadow fleet were crushed. After this, the Shadows dispersed their troops throughout the human population, all in human disguises waiting for the order to strike. However the Shadows would meet resistance much stronger than the AKDF, when Ultraman Legacy assumed his Ultra form and prepared to attack the Shadows. The aliens focused their fleet on battling the Ultra, but his superior speed and weaponry soon had their would-be invasion force reeling. With no options left, the Shadow commander ordered the disguised troops to begin open attack on humanity. They did so, resulting in dozens of casualties. Luckily, the various branches of the AKDF quickly deployed to battle the aliens, meeting the Shadows with a ground force rivaling theirs. As Legacy continued to attack the Shadow fleet, the Shadow commander attempted to distract the Ultra by unleashing Gabura upon Earth. The monster attacked, but Jet Jaguar soon grew to giant size and took on the monster, eventually defeating it with a last minute save from Ultraman Sect, who had appeared on the scene to help put an end to the Shadow invasion. Meanwhile, Ultraman Flame appeared in space and attacked the Shadow fleet along with Legacy, quickly crippling their forces. With their defeat imminent, the Shadow commander vowed that Earth would go down with them, and unleashed the Shadows' final weapon, Zegan. Zegan immediately began to attack, quickly destroying the ADKF's forces and overwhelming both Jet Jaguar and Sect in combat. Legacy and Flame quickly returned to Earth, but by the time they reached Japan, Zegan had already destroyed much of Tokyo, and Sect was struggling to stay alive, let alone fight the beast. Legacy and Flame soon engaged Zegan, finding the monster to be powerful as well. However Sect quickly regained some of his energy via his protectors, engaging Zegan with the others. The three Ultras took on Zegan but the monster was immensely powerful, especially due to it's beam, which had the ability to transport matter to another dimensions. Dodging the attack every time it was fired, the three Ultras managed to catch Zegan off guard by attacking him from all sides. When Sect and Legacy distraceted the beast, with Legacy slicing off one of Zegan's claws, Flame performed his Flaming Dynamite on the monster, greatly weakening Zegan, and allowing the three Ultras to finish him off with their beams. However, the Shadows were not finished just yet, summoning 3 gigantic fireballs from the sky which struck all three Ultras. The attacks slammed into Legacy and Sect, knocking them over. Flame however, absorbed the energy from the attack and leaped into the sky, quickly locating the Shadow flagship, and using his energy to launch a Flaming Burst, which destroyed the flagship and sent the other ships spiraling through space. With the invasion force defeated, Flame returned to Earth, and along with his allies assumed human form. The three later met up to congratulate one another on the victory. Powers and Weapons * Advanced Combat Strategy: Alien Shadows are known for their aggressive combat tactics and sneak attacks, true to their subtitle as Space Guerrilla. * Human Disguise: Alien Shadow can disguise themselves as human beings, using a form of holographic technology to do so. Due to their non-moving faces, the disguises are easy to see through due to the Shadows never moving their mouths while disguised as humans. * Fireball: Through unknown means, the Alien Shadow can launch three consecutive fireballs from the sky. * Invisibility: Alien Shadow can become invisible at will. * Gun: Alien Shadow is equipped with a gun that shoots energy bullets. In Geed, Zena and Kuruto (both are operatives who worked in AIB) uses the AIB's model instead. * Shadow Saucer (シャドー円盤 Shadō Enban?): The aliens' means of transportation, its diameter is 18 m and weights 22 t. ** Gabura: The bio-weapon of Alien Shadow, Gabura was kept shrunken within their saucer until they would enlarge it to be deployed into a battle. Gabura was controlled through its antenna via their saucer, allowing them to manipulate its severed head as part of sneak attacks. ** Zegan. Another, more powerful Shadow bioweapon. : Trivia * Alien Shadow was suggested by that one intelligent anon, who would go on to become KitsuneSoldier. Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content